


Critical Research

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets Severus to focus on what's important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critical Research

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's July 2009 challenge.
> 
> **Warnings** : semi-public nakedness.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Dungeons, Medical scenes (sort of), Sex in the workplace.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Leela_cat, whose off-hand remark in chat gave me this idea, to Lilyseyes, who stayed up with me while I wrote it, and to Sevfan, who cleaned this up and made it readable.

~

Critical Research

~

“Heading back to the St. Mungo’s dungeons?” Harry asked, eyeing Severus over his mug of tea. 

“As I do every day,” Severus replied, obviously distracted. He gathered some parchments, rolling them up and sliding them into his robes. “I shall be late tonight, by the way.”

“Again?” Harry sighed. “You know, sometimes it feels as if you enjoy your job more than you enjoy being home, Severus.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I am doing very important research.” Severus narrowed his eyes and stared at Harry. “What is this really about?”

Harry looked away. “I just miss sleeping with you, all right?” he mumbled. “All this work you’re doing is cutting into our sex life.”

“Harry, honestly--” Severus moved over to where Harry was sitting and, leaning down, brushed a kiss over his lips. Before Harry could move or attempt to deepen it, however, Severus pulled away. “We make love all the time. Now, I must go. I’ll see you later and we’ll talk about this.”

A moment later the Floo swooshed and he was gone. Harry stared morosely into his mug. “‘All the time’ my arse. It’s been three days! Bloody St. Mungo’s and their bloody ‘important research’,” he grumbled. Standing up, he walked over to the sink and set the mug inside. Crossing his arms, he leaned his hip against the counter while the mug washed itself. 

He was still standing there when the Floo sounded. “Oi! Harry!”

Harry smiled. “Hey, Ron.” 

Ron coughed. “So, er...is it safe to come through?” 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, it is. Sadly.” He said the last under his breath.

Ron stepped through. “Sadly?” He looked around. “Snape’s gone already? It’s still pretty early. Used to be I couldn’t Floo call before seven for fear of what I’d see.” He shuddered dramatically. 

Harry eyed Ron speculatively. “You heard that?”

“I’ve great hearing, mate. So, what’s going on? No more morning shagging directly in front of the Floo just to shock your poor, innocent friends?” 

Harry chuckled ruefully. “Those days are over, it seems. And I have no innocent friends.” Summoning his robes, he turned to face Ron. “Let’s go.”

Ron blinked. “You okay? Something wrong with you and the greasy gi--Snape?” 

“He’s been working a lot.” Harry shrugged. “I guess the honeymoon’s over.”

“What honeymoon?” Ron asked. “You’ve been bonded for years, Merlin help you.” 

“You sure you want to discuss this?” Harry replied, eyebrow raised. “You’ve never been interested in my sex life before.”

Surprising him, Ron smiled. “Something’s bothering you, and while I’ve no desire to hear details about what you and the overgrown bat you fell in love with get up to, if you need to talk then...I’m here for you.”

Harry grinned, despite himself. “Every time I think I know you, you surprise me.”

“Yeah, well, being married to a Slytherin changes a bloke, as I’m sure you know.” 

“How is Pansy, anyway?” 

Ron sighed. “She’s...Pansy.”

“So the sex is still good, then?” Harry ducked Ron’s mock punch.

“I’ll have you know the sex is phenomenal.” Ron crossed his arms. “But we’re not talking about me, we’re discussing you and Snape.” 

Harry shook his head. “We need to go or we’ll be late.”

Ron sat down on a sofa and put his feet up. “Rubbish. It’s seven a.m. and we’re senior Aurors. We have time. Now spill!”

Recognising that it was fruitless to argue, Harry collapsed into an armchair. “It’s just...he’s been working late a lot. And while I love that he’s dedicated, I’d like some of that intense focus to be directed towards me, you know?”

“So you’re jealous of his job.” 

Harry blinked at him. “No! I...” He paused. “Shit, maybe I am.” He groaned, his head hitting the back of his chair. “I’m pathetic.”

“Not necessarily.” Ron pursed his lips. “Sounds to me as if you need to remind Severus of his real priorities.” 

“And how do I do that?” Harry muttered.

Ron smirked, leaning forward. “I’m about to tell you,” he said. “Now aren’t you glad I married a Slytherin?”

~

Madam Marchant had always intimidated Harry. She had to be eighty if she was a day, and every time she looked at Harry over her half-moon glasses, she reminded him of an uncomfortable combination of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. He could understand why Severus had hired her to be his secretary. She would be sure to scare away anyone. Harry wasn’t just anyone, however. “Hello.”

She raised an eyebrow and stared at him. Harry really hoped she couldn’t read his mind. He redoubled his Occlumency shields just in case. 

“Auror Potter. How may I help you?”

“I came by to see Severus.” 

“Mr. Snape is busy at the moment. Is he expecting you?”

“Not really.” Harry began to lean against her desk, straightening up when her other eyebrow went up. “I just need to slip in for a minute.”

“It’s my understanding that he is working with volatile materials today. He has asked for complete isolation.”

“Surely he has a moment for his own husband?” Harry replied, hoping he wasn’t whinging.

She sniffed. “Is this an emergency?” she asked after a long pause.

_It is for our sex life!_ “Not exactly. I just thought I’d surprise him.” Harry smiled in what he prayed was a persuasive way. “I promise I won’t be but a few minutes.”

She hummed, a noncommittal sound. Raising her wand, she muttered something, narrowing her eyes in concentration for a moment before turning her attention back towards Harry. “His shields are not up. If you go in now it should be safe.”

“Thank you!” Harry grinned. 

Madam Marchant inclined her head. “Be fast, Auror. Mr. Snape is on a very strict self-imposed schedule.” 

Harry blushed and as he hurried past her and down the stairs towards Severus’ work dungeon, he again prayed that she wasn’t a competent Legilimens. 

Pausing at the door, Harry took a deep breath before turning the doorknob. As he’d expected, Severus was bent over a cauldron, brewing. 

“Mary, I am not hungry, but you may place the food over there and I’ll get to it.” 

Grinning, Harry moved closer. “I’m not Mary,” he purred. “But I’ll allow you to have me for lunch if you like.” 

Severus jumped, his stirring rod falling into the cauldron. With a muttered imprecation, he Summoned it, wincing as the hot glass stirrer scalded his hand. It promptly fell back in. “What are you doing here?” he growled at Harry.

Harry, his Auror robes halfway undone, froze. “Um, I missed you?” 

“You saw me scarcely five hours ago.” Severus’ gaze raked his body. “So I repeat; what are you doing here, other than ruining my morning’s work?” 

“You’re cheating on me, Severus, and I won’t have it.” Harry finished undoing the rest of his robes, allowing them to pool at his feet. He was naked underneath. “I’ve come to reclaim my husband.” 

“Cheating?” Severus blinked. 

“Yes.” Gratified to see that Severus appeared quite distracted by his nude and partially aroused body, Harry moved closer. “You’ve been paying far more attention to this job than to me, and it’s not right.” Reaching Severus’ side, Harry tilted his head and leaned back against the work bench. 

“You’ve interrupted critical medical research--”

“So take a break and do some ‘critical medical research’ on me,” Harry invited, licking his lips. “Isn’t anatomy an important medical topic? I think you may need to brush up on the basics.” 

Severus, eyes narrowed, leaned close to Harry, his finger poking him in the chest for emphasis. “I cannot believe that you--”

Tired of talking, Harry pressed forward, molding his naked body to Severus’. He wrapped a hand around Severus’ finger before bringing it to his lips and sucking it in down to the knuckle. “You’re not getting rid of me until we fuck, Severus,” he murmured around the digit in mouth.

That seemed to snap Severus out of his shock. He growled and a moment later he, too, was naked, the delicious slide of their bodies making Harry moan.

“Bloody spoiled brat,” Severus panted, even as he manoeuvred Harry up and onto the worktable. The cauldron was still bubbling and, with a hissed word, the flame was extinguished, and the spoiled potion levitated to the far end of the table. “You left the house naked but for your robes?” Severus asked, his hot breath gusting against Harry’s cheek.

Harry chuckled, his laughter dissolving into a moan as Severus’ fingers probed between his arse cheeks. “Yes,” he hissed. “I walked into this hospital naked, stretched and ready for you.” 

“Minx--” Severus, evidently having discovered that Harry hadn’t been lying when he’d claimed to be ready, spread his legs and lined himself up. 

“Ah!” Harry bucked up as Severus penetrated him with one thrust, one leg wrapping around Severus’ hip to try to pull him closer. “God, yes!”

“I cannot believe...that you...showed up...here...at St. Mungo’s...for sex,” Severus panted as he pounded in and out of Harry. “Of all the idiotic--”

Harry dragged Severus closer, fingernails digging into his flesh. “Missed you,” he gasped. 

Severus’ eyes held his. “Foolish boy,” he murmured, affection lacing his tone. “I am not wed to this job, I am wed to _you_.” Dipping his head, he captured Harry’s lips in an intense snog even as he drove his tongue deep, mimicking the rhythm of his cock. His movements slowed, becoming more sensual. His hands traced the angle of Harry’s hips before lifting Harry closer.

Harry, senses reeling from the stimulation and from Severus’ tender words, arched his back and moments later came, screaming his release into Severus’ mouth. 

Thrusting shallowly, Severus waited until Harry’s orgasm passed before resuming the full force of his pushing. He pulled his lips from Harry’s and bent his head. “Bloody...exasperating...so tight...” 

Smiling, Harry dragged his mouth over Severus’ jaw, finally ending up with his teeth nibbling the fleshy lobe of Severus’ ear. “Love you,” he whispered.

It sent Severus over the edge, and as he shuddered through his own orgasm, Harry held him, smoothing his hands over Severus’ rippling back.

They rested for a moment, and as Severus began to stand up from his slumped position over Harry and the table, he groaned. “I am too old for this,” he complained. 

Harry winced. “I think I am, too,” he whinged. “And I think I’ve splinters in my arse.”

Severus chuckled, shaking his head. “And whose fault is that?” he asked, helping Harry down off the table. 

Grinning at him, Harry tucked a wayward lock of hair behind Severus’ ear before answering. “I’ll take the responsibility for that.”

“Generous,” Severus said, tone dry. Surveying his work table, he sighed. “What a disaster.”

“I’ll help you clean,” Harry offered. 

“Absolutely not!” Summoning his wand, Severus began to slowly _Scourgify_ the area as Harry collected his robes, draping them over a chair. Glancing at the corner of the table, he paused. 

“Severus?”

“Not now, Harry.”

“Severus, seriously, I think this is important.”

“Oh for-- Fine, what is it?”

Harry pointed to the cauldron that Severus had relocated earlier. Where the liquid had previously been clear, it was now a golden brown and was bubbling, despite the lack of a fire beneath it.

Severus blinked. “Impossible,” he muttered.

“Impossible good or impossible bad?” Harry asked. 

Severus didn’t answer, he was too busy inspecting the potion, muttering under his breath. Finally, he looked over at Harry. “Do not take this as permission to continue your absurdly fortunate and heedless stumble through life, but I believe you’ve solved my conundrum.” 

Harry grinned. “Is that your way of saying I helped you?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Merlin help me. Yes, I suppose it is.”

Sauntering over, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus. “And does this mean you _won’t_ be late tonight?”

“Don’t be smug.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “Indeed. It means I shall actually be home early this evening.”

“Brilliant,” Harry breathed, moving in for a kiss.

A commotion outside the room made them both turn in time to see the door open. “Harry, I know I told you that we weren’t busy today, but we’ve an emergency--” Ron skidded to a stop before holding his hand up in front of his face. “Argh! Bloody hell, give a bloke some warning next time!”

“You are the one who burst in here without knocking, Mr. Weasley,” Severus pointed out.

“I’m going to have to add dungeons to the list, aren’t I? Bloody Floos were bad enough,” he mumbled.

“I did mention that you probably didn’t want to interrupt.” Madam Marchant was standing behind Ron, and Harry groaned, burying his face in Severus’ shoulder.

“One minute,” Severus snapped. The door slammed shut in their faces, and after a second, Severus chuckled, pushing Harry away gently. “Go to work, Harry. I’ll see you at home later.”

Face still flaming, Harry nodded, and dressing quickly, pressed a snog to Severus’ lips before leaving. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and clapped Ron on the shoulder. “We have to stop at my place for some, er, more suitable clothes,” he said, walking past Madam Marchant without looking directly at her. 

Ron rolled his eyes. “You think?” he deadpanned, following closely.

Harry didn’t answer, he simply prepared to go. He almost splinched himself, however, when, as he was about to Apparate way, he heard Madam Marchant say to Severus, “I told you that you were spending too much time here. Are you going home soon to take care of that sweet boy?” As Severus turned away, she added, “Oh, and by the way, next time, don’t forget the Silencing Charms.”

~ 


End file.
